


How?

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A spin on the traditional 'why' phase, of course Rosie is a bit different...





	How?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my 9 year old finally asking why...sigh.

It began shortly after her sixth birthday.

"Da?"

"Yes, Ro?"

"How does the sun know it's daytime?"

Sherlock looked up from the obituaries and gazed at her. "How?"

"Uhmhmm. How does it know it's time to rise?"

John's fingers paused over his keyboard in mid-air, wondering how Sherlock would field this one.

"It's not really a question of the sun knowing, the sun doesn't know or do anything, it just is."

"How?"

Sherlock laid the paper down, took a sip of his nearly tepid tea and cleared his throat. "No one really knows."

"Not even you?"

"Not even me."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How is it possible you don't know everything?"

"There are lots of things I don't know, like how your papa puts up with me some days. And how you always manage to get strawberry jam on your right cheek, but when you eat grape jelly, it ends up on your left. And how your smile makes me happy even on days when it's pouring rain and I want to go play at the park, like that. Lots of things."

Rosie got up from her chair and walked over to him, placing her jam covered fingers in his hair. "Some things are just meant to be myst'ries, Da." She kissed his nose and went back to her chair.

"Da?"

"Yes, Rosie."

"How did you know Papa loved you?"

John froze, trying not to breathe as he waited for Sherlock's answer.

"How? That's an easy one, Ro. When you two came here to live with me, when you became my family."

"How did you know you loved Papa?"

"I knew when my heart started going faster the first time I saw him."

"Oh." John and Rosie breathed out at the same moment.

"Some things are easily explained, Ro, some things just are."

Rosie nodded and went back to eating her bread with jam, and John went back to typing up their latest case, as Sherlock picked up his paper and went back to reading the obituaries.


End file.
